Five Times Law Escaped Marine Custody And The One Time He Didn't
by ibelieveinahappilyeverafter
Summary: Rosinante lived, he and Law escaped, the Marines took them in, and Law is enjoying his life as a pirate. Everything is great. Except it's not. Everything WOULD be great if marines stopped capturing Law. It's still kind of great because Rosinante seems to be the only one to ever manage to catch him. Law's not too worried, though. How hard can escaping marine custody be, after all?
1. Escape One

Right. Hello, salutations, greetings, and bonjour mes chers! For those of you who don't know me I'm a trash writer who has multiple other stories going on and fell for CoraLaw harder than an elderly Southern Baptist Christian woman does for Elvis. I have multiple stories drafted and planned but this is the one that I decided to get up and going first. A fun, cute, non-angst AU where Cora lives and goes back to the marines and Law ends up becoming a pirate anyways. (Can be taken as platonic CoraLaw for the first few chapters and I'll let you know when that changes if at any time!)

Loosely inspired off of posts like this one: trashchaser tumblr com post/139925075591/because-ladynorthstar-is-fantastic-and-wanted (remove the spaces) when it comes to Law being 'captured' only to escape easily every time. This is based off a Five+1 kind of deal so you all know what's going to be coming and how many chapters it has! A miracle for my sort of work.

With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy! (Quick note, I like to picture Cora's height at seven and a half feet or so instead of the freaking nine feet Oda has him at in canon.)

For new readers I want to let you know that I have a Patr(e)on! If you think I'd be worth spending a few dollars on every month then consider checking it out! There are polls asking YOUR opinion on what I should post next, special codes that let you request a drabble from me that are unlocked the second you pledge, and polls on what NEW stories I should do! Check it out at the Patr(e)on website under the name mjanderson If there are weeks when a story isn't updated then that's probably because it didn't get enough votes or something even more amazing was started! So come on, join now and change the tide of what story should be told!

For updates on my stories and other things check out my tumblr at ibelieveinahappilyeverafter

* * *

 **Escape One**

::

Trafalgar D. Water Law had experienced many things in his fifteen years of living. As the last survivor of Flevance and a former member of the Donquixote pirates he had seen countless amounts of death and destruction. He had learned quickly that the only certainty in life was death, a lesson that Doflamingo only reinforced. It was a lesson he was going to be sure to repay to the man one day. That wasn't what was important right now, though.

No, what was important that throughout his fifteen years of living and suffering in this gods-forsaken hell he had never encountered anything more inconvenient than the conjuncture of well-meaning marines and _seastone cuffs_. It was embarrassing enough to suffer some injuries from those idiot bandits they had fought, but to be captured by marines right after? Pathetic.

Hearing a sharp hiss, Law snapped his head up- groggy and tired as he was - and looked to where Penguin was uncomfortably shifting from where they had been dragged to the center of the ship they were now prisoners on. "Penguin." Oh, good. His exhausted tone of voice could still inspire fear. "Injuries."

"Just a few bruises, Cap'n, nothing really-" Hm, his glare must've been really effective if Penguin shut his mouth and told him the truth almost immediately. "Maybe a few bruises ribs on my right, at most."

Lightly kicking at Bepo with his foot, Law was pleased when the mink shuffled and moved to flop down behind Penguin, giving the man a soft surface to lean against. Studying the way Penguin moved and shifted, Law finally gave a slow nod. Nothing too bad, at least. "Stay off them for now. I'll take a look at them later." He needed out of these handcuffs, first, though… "Oi! Hurry up and decide what to do with us already!"

"This is why we should have gotten a ship with a brig!" One of the marines looked as annoyed as Law felt with the situation, arms crossed and glare on the rest of them. "We should have called for reinforcements, not grabbed them all- What is Captain gonna say!"

"He'll be proud we caught some pirates before they could continue on their journey to cause any more damage! Look at them, they're hardly more than kids. We can just keep them in one of the rooms on board and deal with them at the next outpost." Like hell. They should have just kept sailing but _no_. Bepo had to have a conscious and worry about the town overrun by bandits.

"Shouldn't it be the bandits tied up on this deck!" Shachi had shifted himself to sit in front of Penguin, the other few members of their crew shifting and moving to keep the injured closer together as well. Law was a little upset by how damn proud he felt of them. "We're the good guys here!"

"Like pirates could ever be _good_." Like marines could ever truly care about justice when executing such horrible acts themselves- Well. Law supposed one or two could be good. "And the bandits we don't have to really worry about since they were in _pieces_ when we got there."

"They were still breathing." Really, it wasn't like Law would outright kill someone without a good enough reason. "Although I wonder if they stop once I get far enough away." Hm, it was a interesting thought to consider. He'd have to do more research into it later.

"Maybe we should just toss their Captain overboard and let him sink. He's a Devil Fruit user, after all." Before his own crew could get overly defensive, Law watched as the marine was suddenly on the ground and clutching his head in pain. Law might have taken a bit more joy out of that than he should have. Really, it was just-

" _Idiot_! We're marines! Our job is to keep people safe and alive - pirates included. Why the hell are there pirates on my ship anyways? Our mission was to report and observe."

"C-Captain!" Marines jumped to attention at once, saluting at the captain that Law could only stare at with wide eyes. "They're the ones responsible for getting rid of the bandit threat."

"So you couldn't just give them a slap on the wrist and chase them off?" Heh. He was the exact same as when Law had last seen him. The familiar click and spark of the lighter had him speaking before he could even attempt to stop himself.

"Oi, can you really afford to set another coat of yours on fire again?" Familiar brown eyes caught on his own and Law couldn't stop the wide, _genuine_ smile that took over his face and probably scared his crew half to death. "You got promoted, Cora-san."

"You-" Such a crybaby. Law could already hear the tears in his voice. "You're still one cheeky brat." Maybe the seastone cuffs were a good thing, now that Law thought about it. They kept him from doing something embarrassingly stupid such as tackling the now marine _captain_ in a hug. "Right. We're stuck with them for now so we might as well as make the best of-"

"Wait, wait, wait-!" Penguin shot up fast enough that he must have hurt his ribs judging by the strangled noise he gave, Law kicking at him to get him to lie back down again. "No, but- Cap'n- _This_ is the Cora-san that you're always going on about?"

"You mean the one he never shuts up about- Ooh, you're right, the little tattoo thing under his eye is the same you're always talking about, Cap'n!"

"He has the black feather collar, too. What kind of a marine has a black feather collar?"

"I think it was the heart shirt that gave it away, really."

"Same hat, too. I didn't think something that guady could be real."

"He wouldn't really set himself on fire so easily, would he?"

"He's _tall_. I know you said he was tall, Captain, but that's _really freaking tall_."

"Oi, do me a favor." Law looked at the marine that had wanted to throw him overboard, trying to keep his face as expressionless as possible. "Throw my traitorous crew over for me, would you?"

"Captain!" The whines and pleas did nothing to help his building headache and Law refused to look at the no doubt beaming Donquixote Rosinante staring at them. He was never going to live this down, was he? Maybe he should throw himself overboard and be done with it.

"Law…" At the warm and familiar way his name was said, Law couldn't help but to look up, hoping to every deity that was out there that he wasn't already crying. How was he supposed to resist, though? There was no resisting- "What the hell have you been up to, you brat?!"

"Captain!" The cry came from both crews, but it was a bit hard to respond himself when Law's head was suddenly hurting in a way it only did when he was dealing with being scolded - really, Rosinante had barely even hit him considering his ridiculous strength.

" _Tattoos_?! I raised you better than that, you brat!" Squinting an eye open from where he had them closed, Law easily flipped the man off with no regrets. It was his job, he was still a teenager, he could get away with it.

"You didn't raise me, old man. If anything I was the one raising you with how much trouble you always caused!"

"Is that any way to talk to your elders!"

"Oh, so you admit you're as ancient as that shirt, then!"

"You- I knew I never should have let you run off to become a pirate!"

"I was one before we even met!"

"And that turned out _so_ well!"

"Fuck off- Ow- Cora-san!"

" _Language_!"

Even while trying to clutch at his head, Law could only barely keep himself from laughing - smiling, he was certain, was already a lost cause. He felt a bit better that Rosinante was already crying himself, though. Crybaby.

::

"Are the cuffs really necessary?" Law was wandering around Rosinante's office curiously and inspecting every little thing he could, pleased when he saw at least three pictures of the two of them scattered about.

"Considering there's a pirate captain in my room and on my ship - a marine ship - yes, I think the cuffs are necessary." Rosinante was sitting at a desk he had shoved up into a corner, mostly watching Law. "Tattoos, really?"

"I was drunk." The pained look was far too amusing. "Relax, Cora-san, I made sure to go somewhere that had a good reputation. It's not like they would ever get infected, either."

"I wasn't really worried about them getting infected, but thank you for that wonderful thought I'll now forever have to life with." Giving a cheery smile in response, Law couldn't stop himself from laughing at the look he was given in return. "You're pretty cheery today. Should I be worried about a Devil Fruit changing your personality?"

"Cora-san." Law couldn't keep his frown on his face at all, which, really. Any other day and he'd be upset at himself. It was far easier to just plop himself down in Rosinante's lap and cuddle up as close to him as he could get, though. "I haven't seen you in a year."

"That's because _someone_ stole a boat from Marineford and ran off after leaving only a note behind." It was pleasing to note that Rosinante didn't even seem surprised by suddenly having a lapful of teenager, only tucking him close and tugging at the hat on his head. "You're never getting rid of this hat, are you?"

"Just like you're never getting rid of that feather coat I know you have hidden away in your closet," Law shot back, squirming around to try and look at the man properly. It was hard when Rosinante was keeping his hat shoved down so Law _couldn't_ look up. "Cora-san!"

"Hey, I have a lot of tormenting to make up on. And you know that's not my name, right?" Of course he knew. "You're never going to call me anything different, are you?" Mm, probably not.

"Do you want me to?" Law knew it was his victory when Rosinante stayed silent, Law finally wiggling around enough to where he could hook his cuffed wrists over Rosinante's head, pleased at the flat look he was given in return. "Now you'll go down with me if you shove me off." Not that he ever would, really.

"Such a paranoid little brat." The hat was shoved over his eyes again, Law not bothering to fix it as he was tugged into a proper hug, the two silent for a while before Rosinante's trembling voice was speaking again. "The hell was with that note." Ah- Hm. Well. Law didn't think he'd be explaining that one anytime soon.

"I wasn't going to go from being a prisoner of Doflamingo's to being a prisoner of the Marines, Cora-san." Sengoku hadn't been too bad to meet and there were a few nice people scattered about, but…

"I know." Pleased that Rosinante understood, Law settled down a little more, tucking his head under Rosinante's chin and pleased that he still fit quite comfortably. "Still, ten is too early to be a pirate-"

"Fuck off! I'm fifteen!" It wasn't _his_ fault that the Amber Lead poisoning had stunted his growth. It wasn't like he thought he'd live long enough for _that_ to ever be a problem. Ready to tear Rosinante down into _pieces_ \- without powers - Law paused at feeling fingers brush against his cheek. "Cora-san?"

"I can't even see the white on you anymore." Oh- Oh! He would be worried about that, wouldn't he? Shifting to lean into the brush of fingers, Law managed to shift his hat so he could look at the familiar smiling face.

"I told you I'd get better with my powers." Not only had he found them quite useful for fighting, but Law had managed to understand everything there was to know about Amber Lead and how to get it out of his system - he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to do it again, though. Last time he had been near death and could barely breathe or move enough to do the surgeries required.

"I didn't doubt that for a minute." Hearing a sharp snap of fingers, Law glanced up in time to see Rosinante smile as he spoke. "Silent." Just like that, every sound outside of the invisible bubble around them was gone - sound and noise that Law hadn't even realized was there until it was gone.

"That's still a lame power," Law grumbled, not fighting as his hat was plucked off, instead using the opportunity to cuddle to Rosinante closer. "Not good for anything, really." Except being the ultimate spy, stealing Devil Fruits with ease, and being the cause of a good night's sleep.

"Shut up and go to sleep, brat. You're looking more like a panda than anything else." That was just rude. Law probably would have said as much if there weren't fingers running through his hair and rubbing at the scalp, and, really. It was unfair for the same tricks to work on Law a year later, yet here he was already starting to fall asleep. He'd let it go just this once. It really had been a while since he had some proper sleep, anyways. He'd blame the seastone cuffs for his compliant behavior later. "Good night, Law."

::

It was the middle of night when Law reluctantly opened his eyes and conceded that he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. Stifling a yawn, he looked around to see that he was lying down on a bed, Law wandering when the hell he had even been moved and how he had managed to sleep so soundly to be moved _to_ a bed. Those calm powers of Rosinante's were dangerous.

Rubbing at his eyes and scowling at the cuffs wrapped around him, Law blearily and a bit clumsily got up and stumbled over to where Rosinante was collapsed across his desk and lightly snoring. Tugging at the man's coat, Law rummaged around the pockets for a few moments before finding the key he needed, unclicking the locks and shuddering at the feeling of his strength and energy rushing back to him.

"Remind me not to fall into the ocean if that's even close to what's felt." He had yet to run into any seawater in large amounts since he ate his Devil Fruit and he really didn't want to test what would happen. Setting the cuffs down and pocketing the key, Law tugged at one of the hanging tassels on Rosinante's hat. It was amusing that he still dressed this way.

Thinking on it, that was probably Law's fault. He had been so scared when they ran away to Marineford to explain to Sengoku what really happened and Rosinante had looked like every other marine there and… Law hadn't realized just how much he wasn't ready to deal with that. The next day and Rosinante had his heart shirt on under his marine coat, his hat was back on his head, his eye makeup properly in place - thankfully without the weird smile makeup - and the collar of his marine coat had be replaced with a collar of black feathers. Rosinante did far too much for him. "You're probably not even really asleep, are you?"

At the lack of movement, Law gave a quiet laugh and doubled back to the bed to grab a blanket before throwing it over the man's back. "Good night, Cora-san. I'll try to keep in touch and not be caught by anyone but you." Catching sight of Rosinante gripping his familiar spotted hat, Law brushed at the back of his hand, pleased when the man released it at once for him. "Try not to set your ship on fire, Captain."

Giving a last pat to Rosinante's head, Law quickly left the room, sticking to the shadows as best he could. It was easy to guess where sentries would be posted and to work around them, Law only stopping when he saw what had been done to his crew. The entire lot of them were tied up and in the middle of what looked like a playpen made out of wire fencing. A note was taped onto the front in suspiciously familiar handwriting that warned of not feeding the children.

Rubbing at his eyes and unsurprised when he suddenly felt as exhausted as he did before his nice nap, Law created a room and switched the lock with something much more easily breakable. Once that was done, he was freeing and lightly kicking and shoving his crew members awake, motioning for them to be quiet.

"Bepo, go throw this overboard and find out where our boat is." Law tossed the key over, Bepo soluting and running off to do as told at once. "Penguin, I swear if you move I will throw you overboard."

"It's not like anything's broken!" Keeping the Room up, Law crouched down in front of Penguin and began inspecting him, pleased to see that the ropes had been loosely tied around him and wasn't putting any pressure on his ribs. Looking closer, Law's eyes narrowed as he saw them. "Is something broken?"

"A few hairline fractures." A few minutes of some careful maneuvering and they were as good as new, the Room flickering out and Law doing his best to keep the dizziness away. "Don't be an idiot and take a hit meant for me next time."

"Of course, Cap'n." He was going to do it next time in a heartbeat. Honestly, his crew full of idiots. Helping Penguin up, Law gestured for the rest of his crew to follow, pausing long enough to write a new note on the back of the one Rosinante had stuck to the makeshift pirate jail. Hopefully warning the man about the _new_ tattoos he was going to get would give him time to get used to the idea.

Pausing on the railing to make sure everyone else was off the ship and hurrying along, Law glanced back to where he saw a window that was radiating light and a familiar silhouette. Grinning, Law shook his head. That man never changed… "See you soon, Cora-san."


	2. Escape Two

Bonjour, mes chers! First off I wanted to give a quick shout of thanks to a guest who commented and let me know the character tags weren't active on this story! FFN sure does have some problems, doesn't it? Speaking of character tags, however, I'm going to be having this story as romantic CoraLaw. I'll be making a platonic version of this story later on in the next week or two, but for now this is the version that'll end with the two romantically together - you've been warned!

For new readers I want to let you know that I have a Patr(e)on! If you think I'd be worth spending a few dollars on every month then consider checking it out! There are polls asking YOUR opinion on what I should post next, special codes that let you request a drabble from me that are unlocked the second you pledge, and polls on what NEW stories I should do! Check it out at the Patr(e)on website under the name mjanderson If there are weeks when a story isn't updated then that's probably because it didn't get enough votes or something even more amazing was started! So come on, join now and change the tide of what story should be told!

For updates on my stories and other things check out my tumblr at ibelieveinahappilyeverafter

* * *

 **Escape Two**

::

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep. Sleep was refreshing, rejuvenating, and was vital in so many of the body's processes that it was common sense that not sleeping could seriously jeopardize your health. It was so easy, too. Just find a dark, quiet place, close your eyes, let your body relax, and-

Law shot up into a sitting position at once, breath caught in his throat and Room already forming around him before he was even conscious of the action. The images of smoke and fires and blood slowly began to fade for the darkness of his cabin, Law swearing as he realized that he would be going through yet another night without sleep.

Kicking at the covers that were tangled around him, Law sweared even louder as he crashed to the floor, shoulders hitting in just the right - wrong - way to remind him of the various bruises he had all over his body. They were never going back to that fucking island again, Law was making sure of it. In fact, he was going to go make a note on the maps right now.

"Captain?" Blinking, Law looked to where Bepo was in front of him- When had that happened? Oh, Law was in the map room. He also seemed to have viciously drawn a giant red X through the island they had just visited with multiple notes that if they ever went by it again Law would drag the entire island down into the sea himself. "Sorry."

"Ah, no, it's nothing you need to apologize over, Bepo." Law dropped the pen he had been tightly clutching, rubbing at his eyes and biting back another curse. If he was losing bouts of conscious thought and slipping into microsleeps then he was doing even worse than he thought. "What are you still doing up?"

"I'm on night watch duty." Was it already Wednesday? It must have been if Bepo was on watch duty tonight. "Captain, have you been getting any sleep?"

"Of course not." Wincing at the sharp tone, Law sighed and patted at Bepo's arm when he was close enough. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you. No, Bepo, I haven't been getting any sleep."

"It was the last island, wasn't it?" Really, Law shouldn't at all be surprised to see Shachi and Penguin peeking in through the doorway, Shachi looking straight at him even with those ridiculous sunglasses of his on. "You haven't told us much about your past, but… You've mentioned a few things."

"They were fucking stupid. That disease was curable and if they had just let me _help_ -" He could have fixed everything. Entire families were dying and they had been chased off and Law had tried so damn hard to _help_ and… What a surprise that he had failed again.

"They were idiots." Penguin brushed up against his arm lightly before snatching the abandoned pen and drawing even more X's across the island. "You managed to help some people, right? That's something."

"Yeah…" There had been a small, sick little girl who had been desperate for medicine for her family. A small little girl with pigtails, light brown hair, and a toothy smile. Law didn't even realize he was shaking until Bepo was wrapping around him tightly in a hug, Law not even trying to fight against the hold. "I don't even know if she's still alive."

"Have more faith, Cap'n." Shachi gave him a smile, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. "The Surgeon of Death doesn't let his patients die unless he wants them to, right?" He really had gotten far too lucky when it came to his crew.

"I don't think that's what the marines had in mind when they gave me that name." Sighing, Law let himself relax against Bepo, eyes closing. For the moment, at least, the screams and cries of Flevance were quiet.

They never stayed the way, though. All too soon and Law could smell smoke and blood saturating the air, the sound of gunshots and screaming filling the air until he couldn't even hear his own cries as he ran- He had run so _far_ and he had ended up all the way in a trash heap in front of the Devil himself and-

Oh. He had fallen asleep again. Sitting up in his bed and trying to catch his breath, Law sighed as he shoved his hat on his head and grabbed a shirt. The weak sun streaming in let him know that he had at least managed a few hours sleep. That would have to be good enough.

Heading to the deck, Law was completely unsurprised to have a plate of food shoved under his face. Their new cook was far too determined to make sure they all ate proper meals - she seemed to be under the impression that men couldn't take care of themselves to save their lives. "Captain, you weren't at breakfast so I saved you some food. No bread, right?"

"Ah, right." Ikkaku had only joined them a short while ago so it was nice that she was working so hard to remember what they did and didn't like.

"I decided to stick with something light since you haven't been getting much sleep. This should give you your energy back, but it should also be light enough that you don't get sick if you decide to try and get some more rest later."

"Thank you." At least if he could only be lucky in one part of his life it was the part where he got his crew members. "Where's Bepo and Shachi?"

"Plotting our course to Water 7, Captain. Shachi's been drooling over designs for our new ship ever since you suggested it. I'm pretty sure he's been sleeping with the schematics." That would explain why Shachi was up so late himself last night.

"Thanks, Cook-ya." Leaving Ikkaku to mumble about something or other being 'cute', Law took his plate of food and munched on it as he headed back to the map room. He was a bit startled the plate was empty when he arrived, shrugging it off and setting it down as he wandered over to where Bepo and Shachi were bent over their work. "How's it coming, Shachi?"

"Difficult, Cap'n." Oh? Circling around to look at the blueprints, Law felt a proud smile tugging at his lips as he saw just how much detail had been put into them. Law hadn't known what to do with an engineer when Shachi first mentioned his interests and talents and then the idea for a submarine had come into mind and Shachi had latched onto it with nothing but glee. "I have everything worked out to where it'll be comfortable and the best ship on the Grand Line, the shipwrights at Water 7 should have no problem with it, and it's my best work if I say so myself. But…"

"But we're a bit low on funds," Bepo muttered, bowing his head. "Sorry." Patting at the mink's head, Law looked to where a list of their current funds was held against how much it would take to build their ambitious ship. "We'd need a few more million, at least."

"It's not like pirating is exactly profitable," Shachi grumbled, chin propped up on his crossed arms as he laid across the desk. "Where are we going to get a couple million beli?"

"Can always pillage and plunder a few villages at the next island," Law yawned, blearily staring at one of the maps and frowning as he couldn't really place where they were. Eh, he'd let Bepo worry about it. Bepo was navigator for a reason. "Maybe steal from the marines."

"You probably just want to see your Cora-san again," Shachi mumbled, Law contemplating whether he should remove the man's arms or just hit him in the back of the head with his sword. Both would require walking back to his room to get his sword, but it might be worth it. "When was the last time you even talked to him?"

"Two years ago. You were there." The last letter he had sent had been almost two months ago, too. Rosinante was probably too busy to be illegally mailing and conversing with pirates, anyways. Besides, Law was seventeen. He could handle being on his own and not hearing from _a marine_. "Bepo, where are we at?"

"Right here, Captain! We should arrive at Water 7 in two days around the afternoon if everything goes well." Studying the path, Law nodded and grabbed the empty plate he had brought in, giving the two a backwards wave.

"Don't worry, Shachi, we'll get the money one way or another. Maybe we'll run into another pirate crew and we can just capture them and use their bounties."

" _Cap'n_. We'd need to take on a pirate crew that had at _least_ a bounty as high as… As yours…" Waving a hand to show he had heard, Law stifled another yawn as he left the room. Two days to figure out how to get enough money, huh… Jeez, being a captain was far too much work. Now would be a great time to ask Rosinante for some advice. Too bad they were _arch enemies_. God, Law needed to get drunk to deal with his mess of a life.

::

Here's how Law's day was going so far. He had a massive hangover over one of his well-meaning but idiot crewmembers suggesting a drinking contest, he had been stuck in a nightmare for hours about burning flesh and blood-soaked snow, he could barely breath without his head wanting to split open and, the very best part, _he was tied up and had seastone cuffs on his wrists_.

All of this could have been forgiven as part of some joke if a hatless Penguin and Shachi weren't standing behind him and _turning him in for his bounty_. "Hey, Law." And oh, even that could have been forgiven but this? _This_? This was betrayal of the highest order. "Those are your crew members, aren't they?"

Rosinante was crouched down beside him and acting so nonchalant about the matter that Law had been wiggling to try and get free just so he could remove some limbs. It would be hard with nothing but the scalpel he had hidden in his boot, but he could _do it_. Swearing up a storm and growing angrier at the _gag in his mouth_ , Law did his best to glare at Penguin and Shachi who had just _betrayed him_.

"See you lat- _never_ , Cap'n- Ah- Cap'n Horrible! Cause you're horrible and lame!" All three of them knew in that moment that as soon as Law was rescued he would cut Penguin's head off for two days at the very least. "Bye."

"Have a nice nap," Shachi muttered, winking at Law as he passed him buy. "Pleasure meeting you, Cap'n Cora-san."

"Did your crew just turn you in for bounty money?" Well done stating the obvious- Seeing sudden movement out of the corner of his eyes, Law flinched and twisted away to try and put up a fight or defense or _something_. He calmed down a little at realizing it had only been Rosinante, but felt his heart sink as he saw the man's surprised and hurt expression, hand hovering in the air. "Law?"

Averting his eyes, Law stared at the ground, horrified with himself when he felt a sharp stinging in his eyes. There was no way- _Fuck_. He was about to cry in the middle of a bunch of a marines after being abandoned by his crew, wasn't he? Of course he was. That was the kind of week he was having, apparently! It was official. This day could not get any-

"Captain! What are you doing? We need to put the pirate in a cell! Don't you remember how they all escaped last time we caught them?"

"I'll handle it, don't worry about it." Rosinante has picked him up far too easily, one hand jerking Law's hat down and completely covering his eyes. "Just leave it too me. He's just one pirate, this time, so I'm sure he won't escape. When is the ship from Impel Down due to arrive?"

"It should take three or four days at the least, Captain." Covering his eyes… Rosinante could still see through him pathetically easy. Shifting and squirming at the strange feeling of being carried after years of not going through such a thing, Law finally managed to get a grip on Rosinante's shirt, calming a little at the familiar smell of smoke- It wasn't quite the smoke that haunted his nightmares. Not this smoke. It was sour and bitter but it wasn't that sharp acidic smell that tasted like ash on his tongue. This was just… It was familiar.

"Like I said, I'll handle it until then." Feeling a hand on his chest, Law squirmed again before hearing the next word. "Calm." Calm? Why would Rosinante use a Calm on him? Coughing a bit as the gag was gently and carefully taken out of his mouth, Law tried to swallow and shook his head. What was the point of no one hearing any sound come from… Oh.

Pulling his hat further down over his eyes, Law tucked his face towards Rosinante's chest and felt absolutely no shame in breaking down and sobbing himself sick over the stress he had been carrying. Lami, his parents, that sick little girl with pigtails who wanted so badly to find a cure, the people of the town who feared and scoffed at them for even _suggesting_ there could be a cure, and Law hadn't been able to do anything without staying long enough to risk his own crew and he _couldn't_ lose them he couldn't lose his family _again_ and-

Maybe Law would only cut off Penguin and Shachi's heads for one day instead of two. Right after he found out where they had even gotten seastone handcuffs.

::

"You haven't been getting much sleep again." Scrunching his nose up at the light that fell across him, Law grumbled and tried to shove his face against the pillow under his head. "It's morning, you know."

"'S afternoon." It had been a little after breakfast that Penguin and Shachi had cuffed and gagged him, after all- Oh, right, the gag was gone. That was nice. The Calm must have worn off, too, since he could hear himself speaking. "Go 'way."

"It's morning of the next _day_. You slept almost twenty-four hours." Mm? No. That was impossible. Law didn't sleep- Why was this pillow suddenly so uncomfortable! Sitting up and glaring at his chained wrists, Law grumbled as he shifted and crawled over to the end of the bed where Rosinante was sitting and smoking at a cigarette. Law was pleased to see the man had even taken his coat off. "Are you gonna stay awake this time?"

"'S afternoon. Sleep." Falling onto his side, Law propped his head up on Rosinante's thigh, snuggling against his stomach and giving a pleased little hum.

"You're one stubborn brat." There was a strange note to Rosinante's words, Law not able to think about it before he felt fingers carding through his hair and rubbing at his scalp. "What happened?"

"Nightmares." Law snuggled in closer, tension draining from his shoulders and eyes closing as he settled back down. Maybe a bit more sleep wouldn't hurt. "Flevance nightmares." Rosinante already knew about them so it wasn't like he would be surprised.

"Is that why your crew was so insistent on turning you in to _my_ crew, then? Oi, oi, just how much have you told them about me, huh?" At feeling a tug to some of his hair, Law vaguely heard himself make some kind of rumbling noise in the back of his throat - he didn't much care at the moment since for the first time in a while he felt perfectly safe. Probably for the first time in two years…

"I don't talk about you that much, Cora-san." Finally cracking an eye open, Law frowned a little at seeing the man looked to near be blushing. Probably embarrassed by how much Law's crew knew about him. "You think much more highly of yourself than I do-"

"The _Heart_ Pirates, hm?" Damn. Law was hoping the name of his crew hadn't gotten out quite yet. "You're not very subtle, Law."

"I never claimed to be." Finally shrugging, Law shifted and squirmed so he his chin was propped up on Cora's thigh, arms stretched over the man's lap as he yawned. "Is it really morning?"

"So surprised," Rosinante tsked, fingers tangling in Law's hair again. "You should have written to me if your insomnia finally got this bad-"

"You didn't write back." Ah. Law was a bit too free with information when it came to Rosinante. Well, he might as well keep going. He wasn't one to back down from things, after all. "I wrote you two months ago and you never wrote back so I assumed you just got bored- _Ow_! Cora-san!"

Trying to rub at the no doubt forming bruise on his head, Law was forcibly reminded of when Rosinante would hit him on the head - gently, all things considered - whenever he said he was going to die. "Law! Do you really think- Why would I ever- I would never get _bored_ of you."

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Law clutched at his head, surprised when he didn't even feel any tenderness from the area. Surprise must have caused the pain more than anything. Huffing, Law reached up enough to steal Rosinante's cigarette, ignoring the look as he took a drag of it. "You're a marine and I'm a pirate. It's common sense, isn't it?"

"Idiot." This time the attack came in the form of a tug on his hair, Law _whining_ at the pull. Since when did he even _whine_? Rosinante had too much power over him, that was all there was to it. Finishing off the cigarette, Law glanced around for the ash tray, completely unsurprised to see a few already snuffed out inside it. "Did you doubt me when I said I would give up everything to save you."

"Of course not." Law couldn't forget those times. Rosinante had really been willing to become a marine traitor in order to save Law's life. "I never doubted you for a second, Cora-san." After that night when Rosinante had cried over him… Law didn't let himself doubt.

"Exactly. So don't go doubting me now, okay?" No. No- Law wasn't going to cry again. He _wasn't_ \- "Aw, come on, Law. Don't tell me the big bad pirate captain is still a crybaby, hm?"

"Like you're one to talk." Dammit. Law didn't even get the chance to hide his face before Rosinante was wiping at his cheeks and brushing the tears away, Law leaning into the touches after a moment. "I missed you."

"Aw, Law! You're so cute!" Law was pulled into a hug before he could even try to put up a fight, Law sighing and cuddling closer when Rosinante didn't show any sign of letting him go. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Mm, I could say the same for you." Law gave a little tug to the hanging tassel of the worn and aged red hat on Rosinante's head. "You're still wearing all of this?"

"Yeah, well." Rosinante cleared his throat and scratched at his cheek, Law's grin slowly growing. "Stop grinning."

"I thought you liked me grinning," Law laughed, relaxing back against Rosinante's chest and nuzzling closer, shivering as he felt fingers return to rub at his head. "You look better like this, anyways. I know all this was when you were pretending to work for your brother, but this version… It suits you. Makes you seem more yourself."

"Well, I'm glad you think so." There was something bitter to that laugh. It was the same bitter edge when Law thought about himself. "I don't seem to know who I am some days."

"You're…" Trailing off, Law tilted his head up, pressing against Rosinante's jaw before placing a kiss there before he could really think the action through. It seemed the right thing to do, at least, and Law wasn't really one to question his instincts. "You're my Cora-san."

Yawning, Law settled back down, sleep already fogging over his thoughts. He hoped he had said enough to at least reassure Rosinante. Judging by how tight the arms around him were, he figured he had said at least one good thing.

::

It seemed after that first conversation Law and Rosinante ended up talking about anything and everything that had happened in the two years they had been apart and even the years before that. In between Law's sporadic napping and sleeping, the two stayed cuddled up in Rosinante's room, Law sometimes forgetting they were on a marine ship at all and instead remembering the times they had been traveling together across all of the North Blue to find a doctor to cure Law.

"Just how many tattoos are you planning on getting?" Rosinante was grumbling and complaining as his fingers traced the tattoos Law had on his hands and arms. Law didn't quite want to tell him about the ones he planned on getting on his chest, shoulders, and back. "And death, really?"

"Oi, it's the marine's fault for giving me that ridiculous epithet." Honestly. 'The Surgeon of Death'. So he left people in a few pieces when he left islands, it wasn't like he actively went around killing anyone. Only the ones that really annoyed him. "What would you have made it?"

"I don't know. Surgeon of Death suits you pretty well," Rosinante mused, tracing over the letters with his thumb. The nice sensation had Law's eyes fluttering shut, humming at the feeling. "Maybe something to do with that ridiculous sword you carry around."

"There's nothing wrong with Kikoku," Law frowned, feeling irrationally defensive over his sword - it was a _good sword_. "Nodachis are good weapons."

"Yes, but yours happens to be cursed." Yeah, well, it was still a good sword. "I've been meaning to ask, but your jolly roger…"

After a few moments of silence, Law bumped his shoulder against Rosinante's chest, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"It looks a lot like his, doesn't it?" Looking up at the man's face, Law frowned at the look there. He looked… He looked _worried_. "Law, if he ever finds you…"

"He's not an idiot and he wants me alive. We both know that." Relaxing back in Rosinante's arms, Law hummed as the gentle tracing of his tattoos resumed. "I wasn't thinking of him when I made it, you know."

"Oh? And just who were you thinking of that caused you to have a huge _smile_ -" Rosinante's words cut off with a hitch in his breath, Law smiling and letting his eyes shut again. "Law…"

"That time…" Law had been in darkness in that chest, forced to only listen and make no sound as Rosinante protected him. If Law hadn't managed to accidentally use his powers after escaping the chest and getting back to him… "If things had been different, it seemed like you almost wanted me to remember you smiling."

Cracking an eye open, Law gave a small smile at how tightly Rosinante was hugging him, tears starting to gather in the man's eyes again. "Hey, Cora-san…" Sitting up a bit, Law laughed as Rosinante tried to hide his face against Law's hair. "Hey, pay attention, this is important. I never got a chance to really say it back then. Things were so hectic."

Nudging him, Law softened his smile, fingertips grazing across the man's cheek. "Rosinante." Oh, that certainly got his attention. Law would have to remember that in the future. Rosinante actually looked to be _blushing_. Laughing again, Law couldn't stop his wide grin - so much like his - as he properly cupped the man's cheek. "I love you, too."

This time the tears were _completely_ his fault, but Law couldn't really feel bad about them when Rosinante was blubbering and going on and on about how wonderful he was. Mm, he was feeling better enough that he might not end up taking Penguin and Shachi's heads in revenge. He'd settle for a few fingers or toes - he'd even let them pick which ones went missing! He was such a fair captain, really.

The ship meant to take him to Impel Down would arrive tomorrow, but for now Law supposed he could enjoy Rosinante's time for a bit longer. Just… Just a few moments more. As many as he could take. He was selfish, in the end, but, well… He was a pirate.

::

Yawning and blearily rubbing at his eyes, Law looked down to where Rosinante was sleeping on the bed beside him. Sitting up, Law grumbled as he looked around the darkened room. Half wondering what had woken him up, Law looked out the window and blinked at seeing a _submarine_ floating next to the ship he was on. A submarine with a very familiar jolly roger on the side of it. "The shipwrights of Water 7 work quick, don't they?"

Shuffling around the bed and trying to wake himself up a bit more, Law grabbed his hat and shoved it on his head before looking down at the sleeping Rosinante. "Hey, marine captain, your crew probably thinks you're going to just let me go, huh?" Grin slowly forming, Law chuckled as he looked down to the seastone handcuffs. "It'll be a bit tricky, but I think we should make sure that they don't think you're betraying the marines. Sengoku-san wouldn't be too pleased at having to bail you out again."

Really, Law was quite proud at how it only took him five minutes to have Rosinante angrily chasing him across the ship and screaming bloody murder, Law cackling as he dodged each and every hit. This was _fun_. He was a little dizzy and weak from the seastone, but he had been wearing them for a few days now. That and he was pretty sure his crew had stuck a cheaper version on him so the effects would be lessened.

"You little _brat_!" Dodging another kick, Law grinned as other marines started coming out of their own bunks, Law slipping past a punch and sweeping his leg out to trip Rosinante to the ground. The man's own poor balance only helped take the man down. "There's no way I'm letting you go off to become a pirate again!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter, Cora-san." Ah, some of the marines had noticed the submarine. Good. He'd make sure to leave an impression. "I'm sure as hell not becoming a marine. You know, you could always become a pirate. I'm always looking for new crew members."

"Like hell!" As always, Rosinante was quick to throw himself back into the fight, Law using the chain of the seastone cuffs to capture Rosinante by the wrist and spin his arm around to press against his back. "There's no way I'd follow under a brat like you."

"Maybe it's for the best," Law mused, pressing a bit closer and glancing to see that a few of his own crew members were on the deck of the submarine. "Having two captains on a ship is a recipe for disaster. Isn't that right, _captain_?" Grunting as he was thrown down onto the deck, Law huffed as he looked up and then grinned. "Are you blushing-"

"You're either going to become a marine or you're going straight to Impel Down!" Please. Rosinante would probably escort him towards Impel Down and then 'lose him' halfway there.

"I think I'll take the third option." Rolling to the side to avoid a wicked stomp, Law jumped to his feet and scrambled towards the side of the ship, giving a sharp whistle and grinning as he caught the key that was tossed towards him. "It was fun, but my crew and I have a bit more we need to get done."

A click and the cuffs were falling to the ground, Law chuckling as he cracked his knuckles before holding up his hand in a gesture that was becoming so very familiar to him. "Room."

"Law-!" The Room spread across the two ships, Law pleased as he felt his power flowing back through him and that constant state of tiredness completely gone.

"You know, Cora-san, letters don't quite get through, it seems." Dodging a weak attack that had absolutely no heart in it and just barely caught the edge of his jacket, Law kicked at an empty barrel and threw it towards the deck of their new submarine. "I guess I'll have to stir up even more trouble so you have a reason to come find me, huh?"

"Don't even think about it, you brat." Rosinante - his back to his crew - was beaming and looking so _proud_. Law wondered if it was because he could hold his own in a fight, or because he was having so much fun fooling the marines into thinking Rosinante was _actually_ trying to stop him. "The last thing I need to worry about is your bounty increasing."

"You don't worry enough," Law shrugged off, dodging a swipe to grab the seastone cuffs that had hit the deck, grunting as he near overbalanced at the sudden dizziness that took him over. Powering through it, he quickly spun around and locked the cuffs around a surprised Rosinante's wrists. "See you soon, Cora-san."

Winking, Law jumped onto the deck railing, throwing a wave back to the other marines that were watching in shock as Rosinante dizzily sunk to the deck. He would be fine, Law had stashed the key in his pocket when he wasn't paying attention. Looking to where the barrel was that he had kicked over, Law grinned and brought his hand up again. "Shambles!"

"Cap'n." Shachi was practically vibrating in glee as Law appeared in front of him, grin wide on his face. "What do you think of the Polar Tang?"

"Very impressive. Let's give the marines a reason to remember it." Pausing, Law looked between his crew members that were on deck. "Oi, oi, why are you wearing those boiler suits?"

"Do you like them?" Penguin straightened himself up, looking oh so proud. "It was my idea. If we're a crew then we might as well as dress like a united front and all that, right?"

"Bepo's is a different color."

"Yeah, well, Bepo's first mate and he wanted the orange one."

"C'mon, let's get these beauty submerged!"

Following after the others, Law shook his head and glanced back to the marine ship, pleased at seeing Rosinante 'glaring' at him from over the railing.

"Did you have a nice nap, then, Cap'n?" Shoving his hands in his pockets, Law paused before frowning at Penguin.

"I still have the Room up, Penguin." Watching the man quickly excuse himself, Law pulled out his right hand, staring down at where a snail phone was staring back at him, a little note attached to the shell.

Call me, huh? Law would let his crew get away with this little bounty stunt just this once. It had helped them all, after all. Although… He couldn't wait until the next time he got 'captured'.


End file.
